sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Typhlosion
Typhlosion (タイフロージョン, Taifurōjon) is a Fire-type Volcano Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Quilava starting at level 36. It is also the final evolved form of Cyndaquil. Apperance :Voice actor: Susumu Chiba (both English and Japanese) Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon, with a bulky yet agile body. In appearance, it becomes much different from its pre-evolutions; however, some resemblances remain. For instance, it is classified as a quadruped like Quilava, but it is capable of bipedal movement like Cyndaquil, so much that it is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. The fiery vents on its back disappear, making way for a new ring of them around its neck and just over its shoulders. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 175.3 lbs. Typhlosion's physique, with bulky limbs and belly, would suggest that it has certain limitations in its motion. However, Typhlosion is a quick Pokémon, and thus it is capable of agile movements. Furthermore, Typhlosion is not a heavyweight Pokémon, is just middleweight. Typhlosion’s ears are thinner compared to Quilava, and lack ear insides. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. Surrounding its neck, and stopping over its shoulders, there is a ring of fire that ignites when on a battle. The fur of a Typhlosion is very coarse and highly flame-retardant, giving it an extreme resistance to heat and fire attacks. This may also be to keep it from injuring itself during battle when using attacks such as Flamethrower or Flame Wheel. On Typhlosion’s rear there isn't a tail, however, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur. When Typhlosion's mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Typhlosion hides behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. It can even generate enough heat to make any object go up in flames when angered. It can rub its blazing fur together to cause huge, devastating explosive blasts that are also capable of burning anything to cinders, and its Flame Wheel is second to none. As a fully-evolved Fire-type starter, Typhlosion is capable of using Hyper Beam, Giga Impact and Blast Burn. Behavior Its personality has dramatically changed since it was a Cyndaquil, being rather quick-tempered and making anything go up in flames when angered. It usually moves on all fours when running, although it is capable of walking on its hind legs as well. Most artwork of Typhlosion displays it with its mouth open, as if yelling in fury. Habitat Typhlosion make their nests mainly in the grasslands, though they can also live along mountainsides. However, they are rarely found in the wild, with the majority being final evolved from a Cyndaquil that Professor Elm gives to the Johto region's beginning Trainers. Diet Typhlosion have several sharp canine teeth along their gum lines, suggesting a carnivorous diet. Major appearances Jimmy's Typhlosion Typhlosion's first anime appearance was in the The Legend of Thunder! special, under the ownership of Jimmy. It was his starter Pokémon, which he got as a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm. Other Another Typhlosion appeared in Poetry Commotion! under the ownership of Mr. Moore, Flannery's grandfather. Minor appearances Typhlosion made its main series debut in Gonna Rule The School at the Pokémon Trainer's School. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon